Late Night Special
by Bad Touch Tomato
Summary: An innocent date between two people. Turns into a sexually induced encounter. The moment of the two, in a movie theater.


The lights in the theater dim slowly, leaving the audience for the film in darkness as the previews started rolling. Sitting all the way in the back row, two teens whisper noisily, trying to hold their laughter and stay mature, but the two couldn't help but act stupid.

The younger giggled one last time before pushing the armrest up, only to snuggle up to the Brunette beside him, sliding off his jacket and tossing it aside. He took the other's hand in his and placed a kiss upon his cheek.

"Spain this movie looks really stupid..." Romano said with a chuckle.

"You've got that right. And we paid eight bucks apiece to see it..." Spain muttered. "But hey, at least we can laugh at the horrible gore scenes! And we get some alone time." Antonio leaned over, kissing Romano lightly on the lips, and returned to snuggling with the Brunette-haired boy.

From there on, the movie got worse and worse. The acting sucked, the blood didn't even look real, and the plot was made of utter fail. The boys could barely contain their giggles and whispers, getting many dirty looks and glares in the process. Antonio thought that all they'd do watching this movie would be poking fun at it.

And then the sex scene appeared on the screen.

The images on the screen weren't exactly high quality- the actors were obviously stretching it with their loud noises and facial expressions. Even so, it would catch the attention of any teen, boy or girl. For a cheap movie, the sex scene was... pretty long and somewhat arousing.

Romano watched it awkwardly, looking away for a moment just to stare at Antonio at how he was taking it. The redhead seemed to be completely mesmerized by the screen, so Romano just blushed and continued to watch the movie like everyone else.

Said redhead could not take his eyes off the scene unfolding in front of him. Sure, he liked Romano, loved him, but sex no matter the genders involved was arousing to him. He stole a glance to the side, catching the blush dusting Romano's cheeks, which just riled him up even more. Antonio could feel his pants tightening at the visuals provided, giving him an idea; a wicked grin found its way to his face.

Antonio casually moved his head, checking to see how full the theater was; it wasn't jam-packed, but it wasn't deserted either. Perfect. As non-nonchalant as he could manage, Antonio placed his hand in Romano's lap, pushing past the waistband of his jeans, rubbing his hand across the half-hard bulge in the Brunette-haired boy's underwear.

Romano let out an undignified squeak, his hand instantly shooting out to grab Antonio's arm, glaring at him with semi-confused eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Spain, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he whispered in an angry tone.

Even though the Brunette-haired boy had ceased Spain's movements, he didn't pull his arm away, half wanting to do just that but also half wanting to press it down harder over his growing erection.

Spain let out a chuckle, amused by the small noise his lover made. He leaned down to the boy's ear, biting then sucking on the lobe in the process. "Don't tell me you weren't turned on by that, babe; I saw you getting all flushed. This part here only proves my point~" Spain purred.

His other hand moved to the base of Romano's head and pulled him in for a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into the other's mouth, tasting the sweet flavor residing there. Feeling Romano's grip on his arm loosen from the shock of the kiss, Spain resumed rubbing circles over the hard flesh of Lovino's cock.

The boy almost loses it at completely when Spain began to touch him like that, so teasingly and arousing, making every nerve in his body melt and his vocal chords shake. Lovino gave in with no hesitation, indulging in the pleasures he was being offered even if this was definitely not the right time or place at all.

Lovino returned Spain's kiss greedily, fighting the teen's tongue with his own and nipping playfully at his lip; the Brunette-haired boy proceeded to trail his hand down Antonio's chest to his lower abdomen, and then lower, brushing over his lover's clothed hardness. He grinned deviously.

Antonio groaned into Lovino's mouth, loving the feel of the boy's hand on him. He rubbed his hand harder, trying to make the boy hornier, trying to drive him mad. He could hear a scream coming from the screen, but it sounded so far away; his mind too clouded with pleasure, focusing on the moment and task at hand: make Lovino a moaning mess.

Antonio broke the kiss, leaning down to nip and suck at Lovino's pale neck, loving that the milky expanse of skin was his to mark. He could feel Lovino trembling under his ministrations, hearing the soft panting coming from those kiss-swollen lips.

Lovino gasped softly, moving his head over to let Antonio have more room for his mouth, attacking his neck with light bites and the suction of his wet lips; he would most likely find several marks on himself later.

"Oh... Antonio, right there, mm..." He mumbles in a half-hushed voice, attempting to keep his moans quiet enough so no one in the theater to hear.

Not wanting to be the only one being pleasured, Romano quickly undoes Antonio's pants and reach eagerly inside only to pull out the redhead's hard cock. Giving it a squeeze, he rubs his thumb over the head, then back down to the base. Feeling daring, he bent his head down and gave the length a little lick, smirking up at Antonio the entire time.

Antonio's head lulls back, gasping at the feel of Lovino's wet tongue on his length, loving how kinky his lover is acting after being so nervous. He cards his hands through Romano's locks, encouraging the other to take more of him into that hot little mouth. He rubs the tips of his fingers along Romano's scalp and the back of his skull, getting him to relax a bit. "That's good babe, k-eep going..."

Romano chuckles at Antonio's words, and with a grin, he takes the teen's cock fully in his mouth, rubbing his tongue up and down his shaft. He makes sure to coat the other in his wet saliva, thinking very bold thoughts. With his free hand, he caresses Antonio's inner thigh-with feathery touches at first, then cumulatively getting more forceful with his actions.

The boy continues to stare up at Antonio's pleasure filled face in delight, loving the thought that he could do these kinds of things for his lover. He sucks harder on the redhead's cock with one desire in mind, which will be fulfilled very soon.

Antonio's mind goes blank when he glances down at Romano's bobbing head, loving the way his cock disappears in between those soft lips. Letting out little grunts and moans, he moves his hips and forces Romano's head down, gently fucking his mouth, making sure not to choke him.

"Fuck, babe... you're too good at this." Antonio grunts. "I wish you could see yourself now, giving me that sexy look while you swallow my cock..."

Romano inwardly smirked at this, enjoying the fact that Spain didn't want him to stop. He could already taste the pre-cum leaking off of the tip of his cock, which he swallowed easily.

The boy pulled away, smirking and wiping off his mouth with a hand; he suddenly sat upright and then crawled into Spain's lap, taking pleasure in the shocked expression he wore. Romano sat facing the movie screen and leaning his back against Spain's chest. He looked back only to stare at Spain with sultry eyes, confirming the redhead's suspicions.

"Don't tell me you don't wanna finish what you started~?"

Spain could feel his cock harden even further in response to Romano's actions. He smirked and began to unbutton Lovino's jeans, pulling them down just enough that his ass and cock were visible. Spain brought three fingers to the Brunette-haired boy's mouth, lips parting automatically.

"Make sure you get them nice and wet; we don't have lube~" Spain whispered.

He pulled the fingers back out of his lover's mouth, trailing them down to the boy's entrance. The Brown-haired male teased the opening, just rubbing his finger against it, and then pushed his way inside.

Lovino pushed down against the intruding finger with a shudder, eager to skip to the good part as soon as possible. He ignored the knowledge that if he got right into it, there would be a ton of pain later on...

He waited patiently for Spain preparations to end, clamping a mouth over his own mouth in order to keep his voice quiet and the moans a bit lower. All the while, he bit his lip as more fingers entered him, stretching and scissoring him for something much bigger. Lovino gasped loudly when that wonderful spot inside him was found, and prayed to god it wouldn't draw attention to the two.

"An...ton-ino If someone l-looks back...they'll see me," Lovino moaned in an almost-whisper voice, referring to his exposed cock.

Spain grabbed the jacket he had brought with him and draped it over the two of them, obscuring naked skin from view. "Don't worry, babe. No one's gonna catch us..." Spain murmured against the skin of Lovino's neck, kissing and licking.

Finally, Spain removed his fingers. He spit on his hand and fisted his cock, slicking it up. He gently rose Lovino up, and let the boy slide onto his erection. The Brunette hissed at the feeling, loving how Lovino's walls hugged and massaged him.

Lovino bites his lip even harder, holding back the scream that wanted to rip through his throat at the exact moment he slid down onto Spain's hard cock. He clenched the muscles in his ass for a moment, squeezing the long length intruding him.

The boy scanned the seats below the two only to make sure there wasn't anyone looking back and them. After being confirmed, Lovino rose, then dropped back down onto Spain's cock, moaning out louder that he probably should have.

He began to rock up and down at a fast pace, making sure to stop and scan the seats every time he paused, quietly moaning at every thrust. Eventually, Lovino decided he didn't give a fuck and continued on riding Spain's dick despite the high risks of being caught, loving the excitement of doing this kind of thing in public.

Antonio grit his teeth, feeling Lovino's muscles clench at his cock, the hot walls of his ass rubbing against him. The Brown-haired male slammed the boy's romp up and down on his cock, not caring that anyone could see his lover's face flushed, sweaty, and contorted in pleasure. He aimed for Lovino's prostate with every snap upwards, finally finding it and rubbing the head of his cock against it, rocking into it.

"Romano, you're so tight..." Antonio growls into Lovino's ear. He slips his hand under the jacket, fisting Lovino's cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Do you really like being fucked in front of so many people?"

Lovino feels shivers go up his spine as Spain talks dirty to him like this, the sexual tone in his voice only bringing him closer and closer to his desired release. And the reminder of their location amplified that sensation tenfold.

Lovino, although he would never admit it, loves the thrill of doing these risky, sexual acts in public, just to see how far it will lead. It had always been something he wanted to do...

Suddenly, Romano froze where he was, grabbed onto Antonio arm, and bit his lip hard. Spain also froze, noticing exactly why Romano had ceased his movements.

"Daamnn..." Spain hissed, trying to fluff the jacket up to hide Romano's erection while the boy sat still in his lap. A security guard starting walking towards them, wearing a stern expression. When they security guard stopped, he whipped out a glow stick like some sort of weapon and shined it in their faces. Lavi stole a glance at his nametag, which read 'Ludwig'. 'Ludwig... why does that name sound so familiar?'

"Well hi there, officer!" Spain exclaimed, like he wasn't buried inside Romano's ass still. "Can we help you with something?"

Ludwig glared at them, and then down to Romano's lap. "I'm afraid we've received some noise complaints about you two..."

As Antonio smiled and tried to keep his cool, Romano, on the other hand, was about to lose it completely. The boy felt the security guard's eyes on him, as if studying the situation, while Antonio's cock was still sheathed deep inside him, jabbing at his prostate without a slight movement.

Romano could tell that the security guard was greatly confused at his actions, giving him an odd stare.

"I'm going to have to ask you to get up," the guard said.

Romano wiggled around desperately in Antonio's lap in an attempt to get rid of the heat coiling up inside of him making him want to scream out and let loose, but it only resulted in another blissful hit to that spot inside him. The boy squealed in a high pitched moan and leaned back onto the Spain's chest, biting his lip to restrain himself; he knew for sure this was not good. At all.

But it was no use, he was already so close and the thought of being stared at by another person only increased the desire to come.

Without warning, Lovino gasps rather loudly, already melting down. That familiar, hot liquid shot out of him as his orgasm washed him over, feeling the intense effects of release. The jacket covering his crotch was probably a mess now, covered in his hot, sticky come.

Spain froze in shock, feeling Lovino's ass squeezing his cock even harder than before. A desperate noise ripped out of his throat as he lost it, letting his load loose inside of his lover, right on the boy's prostate. Romano let out a little mewl, feeling the stream of cum beating against his sweet spot. Spain's head snapped up, looking up at the guard; his mouth was open in shock, face red and covered in hives, a noticeable tent in the man's pants. Well, fuck.

Spain looked out to the rows in front of him. His breath caught when he saw that every person in the theater was staring at them, Lovino's moans catching their attention. So much for being discreet.

The guard's jaw was still nailed to the floor as stuttered for words. "Ss-sirs! I need you to leave this theater at once!" The German hissed, grabbing his walkie-talkie and asking for the manager.

Spain cringed, pulling his soft cock out of the Dark brunette-haired's bottom. He quickly placed himself back into his pants, ignoring the sticky substance covering it, and buttoned them. He reached under the jacket, doing the same for his lover. Romano reluctantly got up, grabbed the cum-covered jacket and followed the guard out of the theater, Spain trailing behind.

Well, fuck.

-x-

Once they were outside, Romano wrapped his arms around the Brunette's neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"Wanna take me to another movie sometime?


End file.
